(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dual power driving system with epicycle gear sets transmitted in series, in which the input shaft, the output shaft and the controllable brake device of each epicycle gear set can be coaxially connected in series, or connected in parallel or not in parallel; the rotating shaft at the output end and the rotating shaft at the input end of each epicycle gear set can be directly connected, or an intermediate transmission device can be installed for connection, and through operating the controllable brake devices, the selections for the structural configurations of the dual power driving system are more variously than that of the conventional clutch devices driven by electromagnetic, pneumatic, oil pressure, or mechanics.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dual power driving system usually utilizes an electromagnetic driven, pneumatic driven, oil pressure driven or mechanical driven clutch device for switching and controlling the operation modes, and one disadvantage thereof is that the matched clutch is often large in volume so the space utility is limited.